krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanging Out
Hanging Out 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Beat up Cunt *Chase after Cunt *Pull up to Cunt Script ''The camera opens up on nightime shots of Barberville as the theme song plays in the background and Lis and Kane walk through the woods, talking to themselves. Their conversation cannot be heard though, due to the music playing loudly over the muted footage. Eventually, they reach their location - a rave located within an underpass underneath a rail bridge. As they near the rave, Lis & Kane's conversation becomes more audiable as the music fades out 'Kane: '...and that's all about suply and demand. They demand new TV's and stuff, we have to supply, right? 'Lis: '''Right- '''Kane: '''So they demand forklift drivers to work long hours and get shit pay, and I guess I have to be the supply. That's fucking shit, isn't it!? '''Lis: '''How much do you make? '''Kane: '''Twelve an hour. '''Lis: '''Fuck, that's more than I made when I worked as a fryslinger. '''Kane: '''You have it lucky though, you're unemployed. Trey and I are the only ones that got jobs. You gonna get a job? '''Lis: '''Sure, if the opportunity comes up. '''Kane: '''Opportunity...rural Western Maryland...sure, keep living the dream. ''Once they walk up to the rave enterance, Lis stops Kane once she notices Cunt, a Neo-Nazi, trying to sell drugs in the crowd 'Lis: '''Hold up- '''Kane: '''What? '''Lis: '''That fucking cunt. '''Kane: '''Where? '''Lis: '''Right there. ''Lis points at Cunt 'Kane: '''What's he doing here? '''Lis: '''I don't know, but I thought we told him to get lost. '''Kane: '''How many times he been here? '''Lis: '''One too many. ''Lis makes her way into the crowd with Kane following behind her. Once she walks up to Cunt, she yells out to the rest of the crowd 'Lis: '''Put the fucking music off! I got shit to do! ''*Turns To Cunt* ''You stupid fucking Nazi Cunt! What the fuck're you doing here!? '''Cunt: '''Leave me be, yeah? I'm just trying to make some money for the Aryan- '''Lis: '''For fuck's sake, this is the third time this month you've been here for Larry! Remember what I said would happen you come around here last time!? '''Cunt: '''Yeah, I remember, so fucking bring it on! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to beat up Cunt in the club The player beats up Cunt. After beating him up, a short cutscene occurs Cunt picking himself up from the ground as Lis walks around him 'Lis: '''Now, don't you fucking come back 'round here or you'll get worse than hurt! Got it!? ''Cunt finishes bringing himself to his feet, pushes Lis over, and makes a run to the exit. Lis picks herself up and runs out the exit after Cunt. The scene then cuts to the outside of the club. Lis is exiting the front door as Cunt runs across the street to where he parked his car. Suddenly, Todd's car comes out of nowhere and hits Cunt. Todd stops his car and exits it as he tries to talk to Cunt, who picked himself up and is hobbling across the road 'Todd: '''Hey man, you okay? ''Cunt enters his car and struggles to start the motor as Lis runs up to Todd's car, pushes Todd into the passenger seat, and seats herself in the driver's seat, all as Todd's yelling out to her '''Todd: '''Hey-Lis! What the fuck're you doing to my uncle's car!? '''Lis: ''*Over Todd* Just sit back and shut up, I got business to do! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to chase Cunt in Todd's Nebula. During the chase, a conversation erupts Todd: Lis, what you doing, stealing my uncle's car!? Lis: '''That fucking dude you hit, Todd, you should've kept going! '''Todd: '''Why? '''Lis: '''Fucking Nazi scum that's gotta be wiped off the face of this here earth- '''Todd: '''Starting here in Maryland? '''Lis: '''Yes Todd, precisley starting here in Maryland! '''Todd: '''Oh...I hate Maryland Nazis. '''Lis: '''Yeah, right with you- '''Todd: '''Don't wreck my uncle's car, will you? '''Lis: '''No promises. '''Todd: ''*Sarcastically* Gee, thanks Lis. ''Cunt eventually spins off the road and into a tree. The player is instructed to pull up Todd's car next to Cunt's wreck. While doing so, Todd & Lis make smalltalk 'Todd: '''Holy shit, he ran himself up a tree! '''Lis: '''I'm acutley aware of that. ''The player parks next to Cunt's wreck. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Cunt staggers out of the wrecked car and falls onto the ground. Lis walks up to Cunt and kicks him onto his back. Once Cunt's laying on his back, Lis puts her foot on his neck as Todd stands on the other side of Cunt. At this point, Lis addresses Cunt while Cunt tries to talk to Lis 'Lis: '''Shut the fuck up! Did Larry send you here!? ''Cunt nods his head 'Lis: '''You tell fucking Larry if he ever comes 'round here again, him or his buddies, he's gonna be swallowing his teeth, you fucking cunt! ''Lis steps on Cunt's neck even harder 'Lis: '''Sie wollen mehr, Fotze!? ''(You want more, cunt!?) 'Cunt: '''N-no, no- '''Lis: '''Good, now go, get the fuck out of here. ''Lis lifts her foot off Cunt's neck. Cunt slowly picks himself up and limps away for a few seconds before Lis yells out to him 'Lis: '''Get! ''Cunt begins limping away faster. As he limps away, Lis turns to Todd 'Lis: '''So yeah, uh...thanks for letting me- '''Todd: '''Yeah, yeah...no problem. '''Lis: '''Anyway, you'd better split out of here before the pigs start snooping around here. '''Todd: '''You want a ride? '''Lis: '''Nah, I'm fine. '''Todd: '''Alright, so let's hang out soon, yeah? '''Lis: '''Yeah, sure. ''Todd enters his car and drives away as Lis waves goodbye Mission passed. After the mission, Lis gets a text message from Trey '''Trey's Text: '''yo amigo i finally got them guns in the mail today if u and the others wanna swing by the stor an check them out. make sur ur not followed